The invention relates to bearings and particularly to roller seatings in a roller bearing.
In known roller seating arrangements, for example West German Patent DE-OS 2 739 367 rollers are incorporated between the spacers of a cage with some pocket play so that the rollers can be at an angle in their pocket. During back-and-forth swivel motions of the roller seating the pocket play must be kept as small as possible in a circumferential direction, so that during alternate rolling motions the rollers do not become offset and result in damaging impacts against the spacers. However, in known roller seating arrangements it is not possible to make the tolerance between the spacers and the rollers small enough due to inevitable manufacturing tolerances.
It is therefore the principal object of the invention to provide a roller seating in which the play between spacers on the circumferential side can be kept as small as desired, while complying with the normal manufacturing tolerances for cages and rollers.